


Pompom

by derenai



Series: A new beggining [2]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-23
Updated: 2012-09-23
Packaged: 2017-11-14 21:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/519547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derenai/pseuds/derenai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> After the events of Anxiety, Frank and John learn to live again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pompom

John liked snow. He liked the way it muffled sounds and the peaceful atmosphere it gave to the park. He liked the sound it made under his feet. He liked the cold that bit his face and the sun low in the sky that lightened the place softly. But above all, he liked to share these walks with Frank. They had something more intimate than usual, as if the park was theirs only. They weren't alone, though. And the best part was that they didn't have to care about that anymore.

His lover's hand took his and John's heart missed a beat. He still had some reflexes he couldn't get rid of. 17 years lived in fear of making the front page of the gutter press wouldn't disappear in one day. Oh, pictures there had been, of course, and there still would be but the worst was behind them. The press had slowly lost interest in them to concentrate on another case. They were finally free. "Frank?"

"Yes?"

"You've been watching me with this sidelong glance for ten minutes."

"I'm not allowed to look at my boyfriend?"

"Not with this mischievous glance." Frank had a bright innocent smile that didn't reassure his lover.

"What are you looking at anyway?"

"Your beanie."

"What's the matter with it?"

"There's a pompom."

"I don't follow you." However, John soon understood. Frank pulled on the pompom to steal his lover's beanie and ran away with his haul, laughing.

"Hey! Give it back!"

"Come and take it!"

John swore but had to bite his lips to suppress a smile. He followed his lover through the park but, after a few minutes, he ended up accepting that Frank had too much lead and decided to change his strategy.

Frank screamed indignantly when the first snow ball hit his shoulder. "You're cheating!"

"Oh, sorry, I didn't remember this rule".

The second snow ball reached Frank's belly. When he received the third one straight in the face, he finally decided to fight back and took advantage of John's laughter to take him by surprise. He touched him in the middle of the chest and a though battle began.

Soon, both men were covered in snow. Or more exactly, Frank was much more than his lover, the latter's accuracy surpassing his by far. This battle from a distance didn't help John getting his beanie back, though.  He thus moved gradually closer and was soon close enough to try and catch his possession but Frank always managed to keep it out of his reach. John thus used his last resort solution and slipped the snow ball he was holding into his lover's neck. Frank screamed and John took advantage of his distraction to try and catch his beanie. In vain. Frank struggled as well as he could and managed to keep his treasure. Until he lost balanced and dragged his lover in his fall.

They lay in the snow for a while, laughing, and John reflected that they were like children. Then he realized it was exactly what they were, children discovering life and carefreeness again. "I'm cold", Frank whispered when he finally managed to stop laughing.

"Me too."

"We go home?"

"Only if you give me my beanie back."

"If you insist."

John kissed his lover and stood up, helping Frank doing the same. He wiped Frank's back then kissed him behind his ear. Frank put the beanie on his lover's head and they walked away, hand in hand.

  


 


End file.
